A Walk in the Dark
by Ashlee1
Summary: Jarod gets a little help implementing a plan.
1. Chapter 1

A Walk in the Dark By: Ashlee  
  
Disclaimer: Hum, c'mom it's 2 am what do you want from me? We *all* know I don't own them, no surprise there. And it isn't like you guys couldn't share. smack Fine, you own them Steve, but one day they will be mine!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for naughty words. Me write a story without cussing? Yeah right.  
  
Summery: Jarod gets a little help implementing a plan.  
  
Spoilers: Er, small ones, maybe an idea or something but nothing that'll ruin an ep for you  
  
Feedback: Always welcome. My GPA is directly affected by it.  
  
Posting: Please ask before posting anywhere, besides that's one more hit at your site!  
  
Authors Note: Hey all, I started this little ditty on June 28, 2002 and finished as 2:06 a.m. on August 1, 2002. A day late and a dollar short to enter it this years Awards, but hey, there's next year. Just a little note, this story switches from 1st person to 3rd person depending on the scene and who's talking. Anyway, it's been a while since I've written anything, so be gentle!!!  
  
====  
  
I grimaced as my shoulders hit the wall on the far side of the room I was being shoved in, but regained my balance quickly and turned towards the door. A man stood there in a black suit, someone I had been told was called a Sweeper. I glared at him as hard as possible, but didn't make a sound. I thought he looked disappointed, making me smile inwardly. Good asshole, the last thing I want to so is make your day.of course I think kicking him in the balls and then landing a roundhouse into his gut kinda killed that idea from the start, but hey, he was the one trying to kidnap me.  
  
The man in the doorway continued to stand there as I took in my surroundings, careful not to let my dismay show, the room, or should I call it hellhole, was worse than had previously been described. It was dank with only a cot, a sink, and a very public toilet that didn't look very sanitary. Drawing my eyes from the toilet I looked back at the Sweeper. "Nice digs."  
  
"We'll see how well you like them after you've been here a couple days."  
  
I shrug. "Could be worse, I could be you, cock monger." The man looks at me like he might attack, but backs off smirking; apparently he knows something I don't. Without saying another word he shuts the door, leaving me with only a small light to illuminate the room. I take another look around and inspect my cot and the small blanket that accompanies it. It looks safe enough, so I sit down. Go figure I get myself into this for a guy, an older one at that. It's a long story, one that starts about two years ago.  
  
Back then I was fourteen I was living on the streets. My parents had died ugly deaths. My mom was mugged, raped, and killed on the street and my dad couldn't handle it, so he committed suicide. I had the misfortune of finding him and ran off; I didn't even wait for the police. The last thing I wanted was to end up in some halfway house waiting to be passed around like a mangy mutt. I figured I could make it on the streets, I wasn't going to whore myself out, just live trashcan to trashcan and hope that I could lie my way into employment before winter hit. Anyway, I got caught up in some arms bust by being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it just so happened that it was being headed up by the CIA, go figure. I thought for sure I was toast, you might as well have stuck a fork in me, I was done. But luck was on my side; at least I thought it was at the time.  
  
See, it so happens that te Spooks like to hire orphaned, street dwelling teens like, myself, to help with their dirty work. Teenagers still have the childlike essence that wards off suspicion, plus they are endowed enough to use their bodies, should it be necessary, to get what they need.be it escaping or enticing someone into something. The CIA offers you a nice salary, a new home, and they delete the fact that you ever existed, a nice plus if you've had run ins with the law, everything you dream of while living on the streets, so I agreed.  
  
It was a pretty good deal to, I busted some bad guys, got some information out of some foreign terrorists (its amazing what men will do for a little show and tell) and got to do the general intelligence gathering shiznit, that is until I met Jarod my second year with the Agency. He met me while I was trying to get some information on a terrorists arms deal. Usually the FBI would deal with that, which is what Jarod was posing as, but the person who was behind the deal had dealings with foreign political groups and the CIA wanted info.blah blah blah..anyway, Jarod thought it odd that a sixteen year old girl was somehow involved and I thought it weird that the FBI had gotten wind of it. I did a little checking and lo and behold I came across news articles from across the country talking about this Jarod with the ever changing last name and he had a very suspicious FBI record, and no one that I called, aside from Atlanta, had ever heard of him.and even then the people in Atlanta where vague. So I held him at gunpoint and after a few bruises, with him on the receiving end, I got my answers.  
  
Turns out Jarod was held here for something like thirty years, tortured, forced to run simulations, and, come to find out, the government knew all along. It also turns out that Jarod has some unfinished business here and needed some outside help settling it. With my nonexistence making an identity for me would be easy, and with my training, managing the Centre would be a minimal problem. So I took some leave from the Agency, set up a false trail for them to sniff around on while I was gone with help from Jarod, and set out to help him. I have no idea why, I guess I felt a twinge of guilt or maybe a connection, knowing what it's like not to have ones parents, or maybe it was nothing more than a way to right a wrong. Whatever it was, it sure got me into a mess. I mean, Jarod described this place, I saw DSA's while I was training, I saw pictures taken on a recon mission, but nothing was like this. I stare glumly at my surroundings, letting my true feelings show for the camera that I am sure is watching, and settle in for what I can be sure will be a restless night's sleep.  
  
====  
  
I woke up the next morning, after a surprisingly restful sleep, to the sound of the heavy steel door leading to my room opening. I sat up in my cot and look at the intruders as menacingly as one can after being awoken suddenly, only to be drug out of my bed and out the door before I can utter a protest. I think about saying something, but decide against it until I can gather myself together. Being drug by the armpits, however, is extremely uncomfortable and is doing little to help me focus on the task at hand. Finally I manage to shake one of the men off of me and stand on my own feet. "I have legs for a reason, moron, how about letting me use them instead of ripping off my arm?"  
  
"How about you shut up before I backhand your jaw into your nasal cavity?" I stare at the man relentlessly and he grabs me again, still rough but at least he lets me walk. I walk down a maze of hallways that don't seem to fit with the schematics in my head, but then I'm not really sure just where my room was located, I had had a hood over my head for most of my initial visit.  
  
Finally, after what seems like miles, we reach our destination. The Sweeper on my left, a tall blond haired man in a black suit, something I have come to believe is required attire around here, opens a massive door and the Sweeper on my right shoves me in. I hear the 'thunk' of the door shutting behind me and find myself alone. A very common scare tactic, one used by a surprising number of government agencies around the world. Knowing this, I stay calm and take in my new surroundings. From what I know of the Centre's decorating schemes, this looks like an empty SIM lab. In the middle there is a small table and three chairs, one I assume is for me. Of course, they could always plan on me standing around like some hood ornament while they discus what to do with me, but I doubt it. More common than not, in these situations the 'good cop, bad cop' routine is played. I will sit in one of the chairs, with a man on either side of me. They will be about twice my size, I am, after all, a rather slim sixteen year old girl, and one will act all nice and fatherly and the other will try and put the fear of God back into me. The 'good cop' will try and downplay the 'bad cops' actions and try to nurture me into talking while the other continues with scare tactics. Quite cliché if you ask me.  
  
Taking the seat that I can only assume is for me I sit and wait, rather impatiently taping my foot against the floor and listening to the echo. They'll probably try and come in while I'm doing this and catch me off guard. A few minutes later my assumptions are proven correct when two men enter. An older looking man with graying hair and ice cold blue eyes, the other man was well dressed and a few decades younger with black hair and red glove on his hand. I knew who they were immediately, but kept a straight face, not willing to betray my knowledge and my reasons for being here, though I was beginning to wonder how I let myself get talked into it, or more accurately, why I had talked Jarod into letting me do this.  
  
"Lorrie." The older man called me by name as he took his seat to my right, facing me. Jarod and I thought it best to set me up with my real first name so when they talked to me I wouldn't appear to be lost should my guard fall for a moment.  
  
I look into his cold eyes, my bright blue ones as dull in emotional charge as his. "Yes?"  
  
Both only let a glimmer of shock show before covering it back up with the harsh façades required for this sort of interrogation, but I smile inwardly. These amateur assholes don't stand a chance. I know their game, I've played it one to many times, and the counter attack is simple. Stun them with fearlessness, for fear is what men like this play off of.  
  
The other man, sitting in the chair to my left, tries the planned approach again. "You have an ability."  
  
"What, no introductions? You guys sure know how to treat a guest. Where'd you get your manners, Oscar the Grouch?"  
  
The man on my right straightens a little, almost unnoticeably to the untrained eye, and nods as if my request where an important one to be considered. "Of course, I am Mr. Parker, and this is my associate, Mr. Lyle."  
  
I look at them both coolly. "Okay, you can start now Lyle." I order, taking control of the situation and letting things play out as I see fit.until, of course, they get sick of it. Or Mr. Lyle does, I have a feeling he'll be playing the role of 'bad cop'.  
  
Mr. Lyle looks at me defiantly, and pauses, as if to let me know who's in control. It's almost laughable, but then again they do have a bit more control over my situation than I would care to admit. "As I was saying," he continued, "we have come across some information indicating that you might have a talent we'd find useful. You've scored extremely high on all of your standardized tests and your PSAT and practice ACT. You have advanced in your AP courses in high school and.."  
  
"Is there a point somewhere in this, or is your plan to bore me to death by reciting facts that I already know?" I ask, my arms crossed across my chest, by body slouching down in the chair into a more comfortable position often used by bored children in classrooms across the country.  
  
The now impatient Mr. Lyle bores his eyes into mine. "There is. In short you seem to have the potential to be a Pretender."  
  
Mr. Parker is also standing, and, on cue, continues the sentence. "A person who can simulate any situation in order to find out what happened or will happen. You can get into a persons mind and find out what motivates them, what their desires are, *feel* what they are feeling." He looks at me to see if I'm still listening. I paste a look of fake interest on my face and he continues. "We want you to use these powers you posses to help us and others."  
  
I snort loudly at that. "Oh, okay." I roll my eyes at him. "That's why you kidnapped me, to ask me to help. Yeah that'll do the trick; I'll jump right on that band wagon. What do you think I am, brain dead? People aren't kidnapped because others want their help; they're kidnapped so others can use them."  
  
Mr. Lyle smiled coldly at me and knelt down so he could face me in my chair. "Well, you are a smart one. You know," He traced the knuckles of his thumb-less hand along the side of my face until he got to my chin and grabbed it harshly, trying to intimidate me. I held eye contact, an amused glimmer in my eye as he played right into his part. "We could always use," he pauses, "other methods to convince you to cooperate."  
  
I look at his hand. "You're left handed huh?"  
  
He looks at me oddly. "Yes."  
  
"Well, no wonder you have so much pent up anger. That missing thumb must make it hard to jerk off." He released my chin from his vice grip and backhanded me, causing my head to whip to my left. I felt the sting in my cheek, but refused to let it show. I turn to look back at him and smile. "You hit like a girl, maybe your problem is something a bit more serious than I thought."  
  
Lyle went to hit me again, but Mr. Parker held back his hand. "Now, now Lyle, she's just a girl. Lorrie," he said, turning his attention back towards me, "I can see that you are done here, so you will be escorted back to your room and we will get you tomorrow for some tests, okay."  
  
I pout a little and smirk at Lyle. "But I wanna play with Lyle some more!!" I can see him twitch; aching to make a remark, but Parker gives him a stern look. "Fine I guess I can wait." Two sweepers come and take me by each arm. "Until we meet again." I smirk as I am lead out of the door and can feel his eyes bore into my back. I have the feeling the next time we meet I'm going to have to deal with more than a slap to the face.  
  
Once again I am thrown into my room, and once again I hit my shoulder on the wall. I wince a little, but rub it out ignoring the man in my doorway. He eventually gets bored with my disinterest and leaves me to myself. Striping off my issued slippers I lie on the cold floor and begin my nightly routine of sit-ups and push-ups. I find that they clear my head and allow me to think while keeping me in shape enough to be able to run and or disable the necessary persons. I would do my kickboxing routine but I have a feeling that might put my adversaries a bit more on edge, the last thing I need seeing as I keep insulting everyone.  
  
My mind turns back to Jarod and our plan, well his plan that I am helping with. See, it has to do with Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots and some simple intelligence gathering, my specialty. Jarod wants the aforementioned people out of the Centre's vise like grip and he wants enough intel to take out the Centre, or at least enough to make them worry. He had long ago realized that he couldn't take out this cooperation without a lot of help, and now that there seems to be some upheaval with Mutumbo's death, he thinks now is the most opportune time to begin his assault, though it could take years to finish. The only problem is I still have no idea how I am supposed to get around with all of the guards and cameras watching me. I would take the air vent, but once again there's that pesky camera problem.  
  
I am also supposed to contact Miss Parker, Sydney, and Broots, but that part Jarod said he would deal with. I hate having to play missions by ear, but I know that Jarod won't fail me, I threatened to send him his testicles in the mail.guys really don't like when you endanger certain parts of their anatomy. I sigh as I turn over and begin to crank out my push-ups. I just hope Jarod starts setting things in motion soon.  
  
====  
  
Miss Parker's heels clicked as she stormed down the hallway towards the SIM lab. Not much else could go wrong today, she had a headache, an early morning visit from her smug brother, and there was no liquor in her desk drawer. Seeing as it was only three pm, however, she knew things were going to get worse; this was, after all, her life.  
  
Walking briskly into the SIM lab her worst fears were confirmed when both Sydney and Broots looked up from something that was on the table in front of them. Heaving a heavy sigh she decided that she was just going to have to accept fate and kill the next person who walked through the door, maybe she would get lucky and it would be Lyle. "What did your Wonder boy send now Freud?"  
  
Sydney and Broots exchanged a look, and then both looked back at her. "I think maybe it's time we all take a lunch break, don't you agree Broots?"  
  
"Uh yeah Syd, I could, uh, use some fresh air."  
  
Parker raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing as she turned and left the building, the two men trailing her with the box and portable DSA player in hand. They all got into Miss Parker's car and drove in silence until they had reached a roadside park along the coast well off of Centre property and away from the prying eyes and ears. They all exited the car and walked away, knowing that it to might be bugged. Sitting at a bench a good distance away Miss Parker looked at them. "Spill it."  
  
"We received this note in with the DSA that Jarod sent." Broots said handing her the note.  
  
"There's a new Pretender in town?" She looked questioningly at the two sitting before her. Looking at Sydney, she demanded, "Do either of you know anything about this?"  
  
"Nothing Parker, I swear." Sydney replied, and Broots shook his head indicated he had no knowledge of what the note was referring to as well.  
  
"What's on the DSA?"  
  
"We haven't had time to look, but now's as good a time as any." Broots said popping the DSA into the slot. Parker walked around the bench to peer over the man's shoulder as the DSA began to play. In the left hand corner the name 'Lorrie' appeared along with yesterday's date. They watched as the young girl, who couldn't have been much older than seventeen, was thrown into a room. They saw the girl grimace, but then the DSA cut to the same title, but with the current date. The girl was sitting in a near empty SIM lab with Lyle and Mr. Parker around her. The threesomes eyes widened at Mr. Lyle's words: "We believe you have the potential to be a Pretender." With that the DSA went blank.  
  
Miss Parker slowly shook her head. "There's something wrong here."  
  
Broots looked at her, his face still contoured by shock. "Well yeah, Lyle and your dad have a new Pretender."  
  
"Not that moron!" She snapped, and began pacing in front of the bench where the two sat. "No, there isn't the pain or hurt that Jarod would convey with something like this. His reaction is to calm, no accusing phone calls." She looked at Sydney for confirmation and he nodded. "No personal video messages, nothing that adds a personal touch to this. Just some disconnected note and DSA with no personal voice." She paused her pacing to look at the two men in front of her. "So either Jarod is up to something or this is some elaborate scheme by the Centre to lure us in."  
  
Sydney smiled up at her. "Your getting good at analyzing situations Miss Parker, I'm glad something finally wore off on you."  
  
"Yeah, well after nearly being killed and double crossed more times than I can count I find it to be a necessity. Now," she continued with her former train of thought, "I don't think my brother dearest is smart enough to come up with a scheme like this, and from that shit faced smile he's been wearing around I wouldn't doubt if there was a new little project for him, so I'm guessing that this is the brainchild of Boy-genius, but what is his little game?" Parker looked at her associates, and they remained silent, each one trying to figure out what Jarod had up his sleeve this time.  
  
====  
  
I sat in my room feeling rather disgusting. It had been two days since I had bathed and my elbow length auburn hair was becoming stringy and, I could be wrong, but I think I might smell rather rancid. I have this thing about cleanliness and with no shower I was getting a little peeved. That and I hadn't been able to sleep last night, I keep getting this awful feeling that something is going to go wrong, not a feeling I often get and it's beginning to scare me. I sigh and lean back on my bed trying to will myself not to think about it, instead focusing on my time with Mr. Lyle and Mr. Parker later this morning or afternoon or whatever. Knowing them, they will make me wait to show me who's in control. I stay in my prone position, but out of my peripheral vision I catch sight of someone in my vent. Knowing that there's a cameraman keeping the camera trained on me and what I'm looking at, I don't move but the man in the vents sees me staring at him out of the corner of my eye and raises a finger to his mouth indicating that I should remain silent and I do. He slips a piece of paper so only the corner is sticking out of the vent to prevent it from being seen. Then, as quickly as he came he left, leaving me alone once again.  
  
I stand slowly and stretch, scanning the entire room with my eyes to give the illusion that I am taking in my full surroundings. I walk over to the door and inspect it as if I am looking to see if there is any possible way out. When I have given it enough time, I act as though I have concluded that it is not a possible escape route. I then rescan the room and act as though spotting the air vent is the best thing since sliced bread. I walk over to it smiling and inspect is by running my hand along its edge and pulling on it to test its strength, all the while palming the note. I frown as I 'realize' that the vent isn't a means of escape either and move back to my bed and as I reposition my bra, much to the cameraman's excitement I'm sure, I stuff the note in it for later viewing. I then return to my prone position and wait.  
  
====  
  
Jarod sat in his small apartment in Washington DC typing frantically on his computer. He couldn't believe that he had went along with this, the last thing he needed was someone else getting hurt because of him, but she was right, this was the easiest way to get what they needed. The Centre was waiting for him to come back in and try and get the information that was inaccessible via the mainframe that was available off site, and he needed that information. He was sick of the games, sick of running like a chicken with its head cut off, and digging up useless and dead end leads. He wanted what the Centre knew, and he was sick of playing games to get it, he was sick of playing games period. That's why he wanted Miss Parker, Sydney, and Broots out...Angelo if possible, but he wasn't a priority. He would no longer be contacting people at the Centre, dragging them along in his excursion for the truth, and when he stopped communications the people charged with finding him would be rendered useless and, inevitably, killed. They could always go back for Angelo, but Parker, Sydney, and Broots would be killed and there was no way he could live with that on his conscious.  
  
Sighing Jarod typed a few more commands and sat back and waited. It had been a long day and he was tired, he had taken a few powernaps since Lorrie had gone in, but other than that he had not slept in the last three days. At the very least things had been set into motion, Parker and company knew about Lorrie and Angelo had been contacted to be his messenger. He looked at his watch, it was eleven a.m. in Blue Cove, time to make the call he was sure the people gathered in Miss Parker's office were waiting for.  
  
====  
  
Miss Parker taped her well manicured fingernails on the top of her desk as she reviewed the file that Broots had managed to dig up on the girl. She scored high on standardized tests, excelled at AP classes in school, but failed most of her normal leveled courses, presumably as a result of boredom. She was a born leader and was able to sympathize with most views, to the point that she seemed overly emotionally involved in situations that did not affect her personally. Her teachers had recommended she see a psychiatrist. Parker quickly viewed the psychologists attached report; she would have to have Syd look over this psycho babble. She continued to flip through. As she was staring at the picture her phone rang. Picking it up with the hand that had been taping on her desk she gave her usual greeting. "What?!"  
  
"I thought we talked about phone etiquette Miss Parker."  
  
"Rat boy, good of you to call." Miss Parker leaned back in her chair, carefully scrutinizing everything that he said. She was still suspicious.  
  
"Yeah, well my position in the Centre is being threatened by a teenage girl. Another innocent hunted down and ruined by the Centre."  
  
Parker's eyebrows crinkled in thought. He seemed a little to lighthearted about this, joking about something that would usually anger him to the point that he would make a personal visit to yell and scream at her about morals and being more like her mother. There was a hint of worry in his tone however, puzzled, she stayed quiet.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Jarod's voice brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry labrat, I won't forget about you."  
  
Jarod's voice dropped considerably as he spoke his next words. "You know Miss Parker, it's not too late to pick up where your mother left off. You can still get out and I can help."  
  
There it was, what she was waiting for, and he sounded sincere, but the situation just felt off. Sighing, Parker picked up the picture of her mother. "Why did you really call me Jarod?" Parker demanded.  
  
Jarod hesitated and in that moment she knew that she was right, that somehow he was involved in all of this. He never had been good at lying. "I called to make sure that you knew you had a way out, and that there's someone there taking my place." She picked up on the hint, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." With that Parker hung up and stared down at the smiling face of the girl in the photo. For Jarod and the girl's sake, she hoped that everything went according to plan.  
  
====  
  
Lyle smiled as he walked off the elevator and onto the floor where is latest project was stationed. This new girl was a challenge, but he had always loved a good adversary.the more hostile they were the more fun they were to break, in his opinion. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation as the sweeper who had accompanied him opened the cell door. He stepped in first and spotted Lorrie lying on her bed, either not caring or unaware of their presence. Smiling wickedly, Lyle walked up to her and noticed that her eyes were closed. His smile grew wider as he reached down to touch her. Without opening her eyes, Lorrie grabbed the intrusive hand just above her face and twisted it to the point that it could potentially break if he moved. Opening green eyes to stare into his, now colored with pain, though he hid it quit well, she kept her face expressionless. "Don't try and get all touchy feely with me Lyle, or you might wined up missing more than a thumb." She looked pointedly at his crotch, and then let go of his hand to stand up.  
  
Lyle rubbed his wrist just once and motioned for the sweeper to put away the weapon he had pulled. He looked at the girl suspiciously as she put on her slippers. "Your records didn't mention that you had partaken in martial arts."  
  
"Yeah well, it seems society has caught on to the game of creeps like you. They teach self defense classes in gym now."  
  
He grinned wickedly. "You don't know the half of it."  
  
"Oh I can guess." And with that she walked over to the sweeper who was standing in the doorway watching the exchange, it was the same man from yesterday who had attempted to rip off her arm. "Well, it looks like it's you, me, and your psycho boss so let's get this party started." She held out her arm for the man to take a hold of and walked with him to their destination while Lyle followed behind, anticipating the 'education' of the latest Centre labrat.  
  
Lyle had taken particular joy in kicking Lorrie every time she tripped trying to keep up with the sweepers pace. She had glared at him, but had done nothing more than that. Her now bruised ribs could later be used as a persuasion devise should she decide to be as uncooperative as she had been. Smiling, he walked past her and elbowed her in her sore ribs as he went to open the door. Her gasp of pain was like music to his ears. He grinned evilly at her as he motioned for her to enter the lab first and then he followed and the sweeper stood guard at the door. Upon entering Lorrie had immediately taken the seat in front of the table, all the while glaring at him. Now they just had to wait for Mr. Parker.  
  
====  
  
"You know Miss Parker, they're going to start getting suspicious if we all keep taking off like this." Broots pointed out after they had all reached the local restaurant where they had decided to take their lunch.  
  
"You have a better idea?"  
  
"N..no."  
  
"Didn't think so, so until we can straighten this shit out, we meet like this." Parker bit off a piece of the breadstick in the most intimidating manner possible and chewed it slowly, surveying the people around her.  
  
"So what did you find Parker?" Sydney asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Jarod called me." She said not making eye contact and continuing her surveillance. After a pause she turned back to the men at her table. "He basically said he wanted me to know that I had a way out and that there was and, I quote, someone taking my place. Not another pretender, not something he was mad at, but someone. He sounded sad and worried when he had said it. It was a hint to let us know that she's working for him and that we might need to get out."  
  
Sydney mouth fell open and Broots nearly spit the sip of coffee he had just taken across the table. "What?!" Broots whispered loudly.  
  
"That doesn't seem like Jarod, risking the well being of another to help him in his crusade, especially a child." Sydney rubbed his chin. "He must be desperate or know that the Centre has been anticipating his break in."  
  
Parker nodded. "That's what I thought, but what gets me, is where are the girl's parents? They aren't even mentioned in the files."  
  
"They could be dead, she could be a ward of the state, there are any number of possibilities." Sydney said thoughtfully.  
  
Broots looked at Parker nervously. "So what do we do now that we know who this girl is and what she's doing? If we tell." He left the sentence hanging, unwilling to say what they all knew.  
  
Parker, who had returned her gaze to the people around them, sat up a little straighter and looked at the two men. "We let her do what she came here for and we help her leave when she's done." Sydney nodded, smiling his approval, and Broots, while shocked, nodded as well. "Meanwhile, we make sure my evil twin doesn't eat her for lunch, literally, and monitor what he and Daddy are up to."  
  
====  
  
Jarod leaned back in his chair and frowned. He had said too much to Parker on the phone and now he had to hope that his instincts were right and she wouldn't compromise his little operation. He was deep in thought, trying to assess every possibility when he felt someone behind him. Standing, he began to turn. "Move and you'll find your gray matter spread all over that pretty computer of yours."  
  
Jarod raised his hands slightly, fearing for a moment that the Centre had found him.but this wasn't Lyle or Parker, and as far as he knew there was no one else on the case. "Who are you?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Didn't your mommy tell you that the man with the gun asks the questions?"  
  
"I didn't know my mother."  
  
"Well then I suppose I can offer you a little leniency, but the fact stands that I ask the questions, you answer, and you don't get a bullet through that head of yours. Get it?"  
  
"Got it." Jarod assessed his options. He couldn't tell where the man behind him was standing, so if he turned and tried to rid the man of his weapon he would more than likely be shot, not a good idea. His only option was to go along with this charade for now until an opportunity arose.  
  
"Where's Lorrie?" The man asked, his anger barely held in check.  
  
Shit, the CIA, Jarod thought frantically. They would kill her if they found out where she was and what she was doing. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
The man's voice shook a little, not enough to be noticeable if you weren't straining to hear it, but it was there. "Don't fucking lie to me or I swear to God I will *fucking* shoot you asshole. Now, tell me where she is." He added extra emphasis to his last sentence and Jarod could now feel the business end of the man's gun in the lower part of his back and his other hand on his neck.  
  
"I have to know who you are first."  
  
The man paused, thinking it over. "Why?"  
  
"I don't want her to get hurt if the wrong people find out."  
  
The man nodded. "I'm Gabe, her partner."  
  
Jarod sighed in relief. Lorrie had said that he probably wouldn't fall for the trail, but he would come investigate on his own if he became suspicious, unwilling to endanger his partner's life if she were up to something. "Lorrie said you wouldn't fall for the trail."  
  
Jarod felt the man retreat a little. "Turn around." Jarod obeyed and came eye to eye with a boy, or young man, with black hair mussed so it stuck out in a number of places and pale skin. He was tall, about his height, with piercing grayish-blue eyes. He couldn't be any older than nineteen. If Jarod hadn't known who Gabe was he would probably be more than worried about his future well being. In fact, he still wasn't out of the woods; Gabe's gun was still pointed in his direction. Lorrie had said that he was tough, brutal at times, but he was loyal and would go to any lengths to protect her. "Let's start with you introducing yourself."  
  
"I'm Jarod."  
  
"Background." He waved the gun a little to intimidate him.  
  
"I'm a product of the Centre. Kidnapped as a child I was held in their facility and forced to simulate situations, anything from plane crashes to assassinations to constructing buildings. The results of these simulations where sold to the highest bidder. When I found out that my results were being used to hurt people instead of help them, I escaped. That was about five years ago." Lorrie had said it would be best if he were straight forward. If you lied to Gabe once, she had said, you were as good as dead.  
  
The young man in front of him nodded. "I've heard of that place, not nice. So where's Lorrie?"  
  
"She," he paused, fearing the man's reaction, "she went into the Centre to gather some information and help get a few people out."  
  
"She *what*?" He yelled, walking closer he trained his gun on Jarod's head. "You put her up to this didn't you, you bastard! They'll fucking kill her!"  
  
Jarod looked down at the ground. "I.I tried to talk her out of it, I wasn't willing to risk her life, but she told me she was going in whether I liked it or not so I could either help her or back off."  
  
Gabe stopped, a small frown replaced the scowl of earlier. "That sounds like her. Bullheaded and unconcerned about her safety." Looking back at Jarod he lowered his gun. "Three things."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One, what are you doing to help her? Two, what's the plan? And three, I want in."  
  
Jarod nodded. "Lorrie said you would. Right now I'm helping her by letting the people she's supposed to help get out know what's going on. They'll make sure nothing happens to her. I'm also contacting her through a friend who.uh.lives there and I'm monitoring what's going on as best as I can on the Centre's mainframe. I'm also trying to throw the CIA off her scent, the last thing I need is them compromising her cover and getting her killed."  
  
Gabe stared at him blankly, and nodded. "Okay, but," a warning tone was clear in his lowered voice, "if anything happens to her, and I mean anything, it's your dick on the line, get it?"  
  
"Got it." Jarod sighed; this was going to be interesting. "Let's get you briefed."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Part 2 is in Beta and will be posted ASAP!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Walk in the Dark Part 2 Disclaimer and rest in part 1  
  
====  
  
I had to sit in the SIM lab a good ten minutes with Lyle staring at me before Mr. Parker and the tester finally came in. When I saw the man who was to test me, I had to suppress a smile. Lyle, on the other hand, made his feelings fairly obvious. Walking up to Mr. Parker he hissed, "What's he doing here?"  
  
"He has the most expertise in this area, we have little choice. And, judging from her earlier behavior, pulling Raines into this would have only caused more problems which leaves us with only one other choice, and, if we want her to cooperate, we have no choice but to use Sydney."  
  
Lyle was obviously still not happy, but the explanation seemed to satisfy him momentarily. I had to hand it to Mr. Parker though, the guy was thinking. I would have most definitely been uncooperative if that oxygen tank wheeling freak had come in here to scramble my brains. Sydney, on the other hand, was nice and trustworthy. Not to mention this got me one step closer to completing my mission. Through him I would have contact with Miss Parker and Broots, which could potentially make this a rather easy task. Or, more accurately, easier than I had originally thought.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sydney and I'll be taking care of you for a while." He said as he approached the table and I had to smile as I remembered him saying those exact words to Jarod thirty some odd years ago.  
  
"Hey Syd, I'm Lorrie." I look over at Lyle. He still looks pissed and is staring at Sydney, suspicion evident in his eyes. I have a feeling that Lyle has suspected Sydney and the rest of conspiring to help Jarod, in fact, if I recall correctly there was once a T-Board that addressed that very issue.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lorrie. Today we will be conducting some tests."  
  
I interrupt Sydney before he can continue. "No, today I'm getting a shower and your boy Lyle is going to stop kicking me in the damn ribs before I tear his freaking leg off and beat him with it." I glare at Lyle and he returns it, neither of us willing to be the first to break eye contact.  
  
Mr. Parker looks at his son, then at me, contemplating his next move. "Fine, a shower then you'll do the testing. Agreed?"  
  
I nod, but notice that he made no mention of Lyle's behavior, though I'm sure that it's encouraged here. I glare at him, I can't wait for the moment that I get to beat the crap out of him, but that will come soon enough. Until then I am going to go enjoy taking my shower.even if the entire security department is gathered in their little office watching the monitors.  
  
It took only a few minutes for Sydney to lead me down the hallway and to the elevator. There were so many questions racing through my head, and so many things that needed to be said, but with the cameras staring at me and Lyle trailing behind I held my tongue. "Where are we going?" I ask, realizing that we are headed upstairs.  
  
"To my simulation lab. I have a shower there that you can use along with all of the necessities." He keeps a stern, yet soft, look on his face.  
  
"Does that include a change of clothes? Your boys decided that I should only have one change of *everything*." I look at him trying to convey my message, and he smiles as he realizes what I mean.  
  
As the elevator doors open he guides me in with a hand on my back. "I will arrange for there to be a change of clothes waiting for you, but," he added, looking at me firmly, "you must promise to lend your full cooperation later."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." I say as I enter. I stop as I notice the bullet hole in the far wall. I walk over cautiously and reach out an apprehensive hand, touching it softly at first. I pull back my hand in shock, holding it to me as if I had somehow burnt it, and gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Lyle demanded.  
  
I look at him, forcing my eyes full of tears, and reply softly. "Someone was shot in here.but.but she didn't *die* here." I look at him like a deer caught in the headlights and he takes my act hook, line, and sinker. If only the people at the Grammy's could see this, I would be a shoe in!  
  
Sydney looks at me concerned. "How do you know this?"  
  
"When I first saw the bullet hole it was like it drew me to it. Then, when I reached out to touch it, I suddenly had a flash of what happened. It was like I was there, I was standing in this elevator and," I stop, looking confused, "this is.freaky. It's happened before, but it's never been this intense." I look up at Sydney and let a tear fall. Pretending to cry is a lot harder than I had thought, but thanks to years of deceiving people as a profession I have become quite proficient at it.  
  
Sydney looks at me and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It will get easier to control, just give it time." I can sense Syd looking over me at Lyle, and smiling indicating that he has indeed hit the proverbial jack- pot.  
  
After being lead to the small bathroom I am handed a new set of clothing my some nameless sweeper and am permitted to close the door. I was assured by Sydney that there was no camera, but I am still cautious. I look around for a camera, but see none. I do, however, keep my back to the mirror. As I begin to disrobe I remember the note from the man in the air vent. Pulling it out of my gray issued bra. I look at it confused for a moment. The message was nothing more than dots and lines, but it wasn't in Morse code. It takes me only a second to realize that the dots and lines are switched and I begin to read. Thank God for the CIA.  
  
"Jarod called. Said get you to computers. Need to turn off cameras 30 minutes. Get you information. Leave note in vent. Angelo"  
  
It was a bit garbled, but it got the message across. As I finish disrobing I turn on the water and put the piece of paper on the shower stalls floor, letting the ink and paper dissolve. I follow close behind and relish in the waters warmth, determined to steal as much time as I possibly can.  
  
====  
  
Jarod sat in his overstuffed armchair eating Pez while Gabe sat across from him on the couch reading over the files that were scattered across the coffee table. Silently Gabe sat back up and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes hard as he stared off into the distance. "Who has her now?"  
  
Jarod sat up a little straighter and repositioned himself before starting. "Right now Mr. Parker and Mr. Lyle have control, but this afternoon she is scheduled for testing, a test that will be performed by the man that I grew up with."  
  
"And he's trustworthy I'm assuming?" Jarod nodded. "How is she going to pass this test? No offence to Lor or anything, but she isn't a pretender."  
  
Jarod smiled at the nickname. "We've been practicing for months. Sydney, the man who will be administering the test, hasn't changed his testing method in years, and I know it by heart. She'll be fine."  
  
Gabe didn't look reassured, but kept quiet. After a moment of quiet contemplation he spoke. "I think we need to move in closer. Being in DC is no where near enough to step in should something happen. Do you have an entrance and exit plan mapped out?"  
  
"Yes, I use the vent system to move around, it's really quit efficient. The guard shifts are all posted on the network that I can access of site, and I have an inside source, so to speak, that can keep us updated on everything else. Hopefully we won't have to deviate from the original exit plan."  
  
"What's the original?"  
  
"That Angelo, my source, show's her the way out and we meet her on the road. That way we don't get caught on Centre land."  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble Jarod, but I have this feeling things aren't going to go to plan." Gabe retorted as he stood and began to gather his stuff. "Let's move out."  
  
====  
  
I had only been in the shower about a half hour before there was an insistent knocking on the bathroom door. "Your times up, get out before I remove you myself."  
  
"Fine." I say as I turn off the water and begin to redress. The last thing I want to do is give Lyle a reason to manhandle me, he'd enjoy it way to much. After I finish dressing I walk back out to see two sweepers, Sydney, Lyle, and Mr. Parker all waiting for me. "Gee, a welcoming party, thanks guys!" I say sarcastically as I stand next to Sydney. "Well, lets get this party started!"  
  
Sydney smiles, "Let's." He leads the way back to the SIM lab where we were previously followed by me and the horde of sweepers. Taking my seat we start the testing while everyone watches. Suddenly I stop in the middle of the task.  
  
"Sydney, I can't work with all of these people looking over my shoulder, can you get them to leave?" Sydney nods and turns to the other men in the room. He doesn't have to say a word as Mr. Parker motions for them to leave, including a very unhappy Mr. Lyle.  
  
After they have all left I look at Sydney and wink. Pretending (something that I am very good at apparently) to get back to work, I write a note to Sydney, and then acting as though it is part of the test, I hand it to him. He looks at it, then back at me and nods ever so slightly. Good, Jarod has gotten in contact with him and he knows about me. That's a huge step in the right direction. I whip out another note, this one concerning the camera situation in my room and getting it looped for about a half hour tonight. Another nod, even better. I smile at him, as if he were telling me that I was doing a good job, and got back to the actual test that I was to be taking. It's a good thing Jarod and I practiced for months, otherwise I would be in some serious trouble. There is no way that anyone could ever figure out the answer to some of these questions. They make Calculus 3, Biochemistry, and Electrical Engineering graduate programs look like a piece of cake. I sigh and rub my head, I'm just glad that I have these things memorized so well I don't have to think about them.  
  
After four very exhausting hours of constant testing and questions and simulations being fired at me it was finally over. Sitting back in my chair as Mr. Parker and Lyle reenter, I peer at them. "I see the jury's back, so what's the verdict?"  
  
Sydney smiles down at me in that fatherly way and gives his assessment. "You passed with flying colors. While you're not as talented as some of our pretenders, with training you have the potential to be great!"  
  
I roll my eyes at the slight sound of glee in his voice. "Oh goody goody gum drops. Now I get to stay in this hellhole for all eternity." I look at Mr. Parker. "We need to smooth out some issues here. If you grant some of my basic requests I will cooperate fully. You won't have to worry about beating me or wasting precious electricity or drugs."  
  
"What is it you want?" He asks rather guardedly, and I smile inwardly, wow this was easy.  
  
"I want daily showers, another blanket, more lighting that I can control, time outside," Lyle's eyes get slightly bigger, but before he can protest I continue. "With a sweeper of course, and hmmm..what else. Oh yeah I want to have some say in what I eat. This oatmeal green crap is not going to fly. I want books and paper, and some sort of writing utensil. I think that covers it for now."  
  
Mr. Parker is deep in thought and looks at Sydney. "She has been on the outside for sixteen years; we can't expect her to adjust to this type of environment without allowing her a few comforts."  
  
Mr. Parker nodded at this. "All right, but I want your full cooperation. That means that you will follow all orders and will complete all simulations, is that understood?"  
  
"Gotchya. So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Once again Sydney and Mr. Parker exchange a look. I would be worried if I didn't trust Syd, but the look in Lyle's eye makes up for that. He's eying me in a not so friendly way. Please oh please let me get everything in the next few days before Lyle does something that I'll regret.  
  
"You will meet the people you will be working with." Parker said, breaking into my not so pleasant train of thought. "Go with Sydney."  
  
"What???" Lyle yelled, no longer able to contain his anger. He pulled his father aside and out of Syd's earshot, thankfully I was just close enough to hear their hushed conversation "You're going to put her with them, the people who are probably leaking information to Jarod? If he finds out."  
  
With a wicked grin and a sickeningly sadistic cheer in his voice he replied, "My plan exactly."  
  
I can almost see the little wheels turning in Lyle's head as he processes this and a smile that would stir fear in the heart of Charles Manson spread across his face. Nodding he turned back to us and stormed out of the room with one last glare, keeping up with his façade. I look at Sydney worried, but he doesn't seem to notice, and as I follow him out of the room I know that I have to somehow warn Jarod, that no matter what might happen to me in here he *cannot* come in after me. If only these damn cameras weren't trained on me I could voice my concern, but instead I have to continue with my act and hope that tonight won't be too late.  
  
====  
  
I sat in my room, waiting patiently for the hour when the cameras would be turned off. If I was correct I still had fifteen minutes. I take quiet inventory of my room glad that Mr. Parker had come through, though I was absolutely sure that there were now listening devices planted among the things I had acquired. Not that it would make things any harder; I just wouldn't be able to be loud while climbing into the vent, no biggie.  
  
I try and determine how much time had passed, but find it hard when I have nothing to compare the passage of time with. Angelo had taken the note I had slipped in the vents hours ago and I was beginning to get nervous, not that I would show that externally. Before every mission I get the butterflies in the stomach, worried about what could happen. Despite all of Jarod's reassurances I wasn't new to the intelligence community and I know that no matter how simple the mission things can still go wrong, and that nothing *ever* goes to plan.  
  
I'm pulled back to reality when I notice the red light on the camera stops blinking and goes out and I take that as my cue to get moving. Running over to the other side of the room I remove the vent in less than a minute, climb in, and set the vent back in place. I crawl on my knees for a second or two before running head long into Angelo. He smiles at me and I return the grin, the adrenalin rush giving me a natural high that no other drug can come close to mimicking. I follow Angelo for a few more minutes until the vent ends and we drop into a small abandon room, its only decoration is a pair of computers sitting on a desk in the middle of the otherwise barren room.  
  
"Download information, take drive." Angelo says, pointing towards the computers and I nod as we both sit down. As I begin to search the Centre's mainframe I remember that I have to warn Jarod. I quickly pull up and e- mail program and begin typing frantically. I just hope that no one recognizes the language. After typing the quick note I return to downloading files, just as Angelo is. Looking up from his frantic typing he smiles. "Done! Have ten minutes."  
  
I nod in agreement as I finish downloading the files. I realize now that not all of the information Jarod needs is on the mainframe, and I think I know where it is. It's more the thought of how I will have to retrieve it that worries me. From what I understand, Mr. Raines isn't exactly the most approachable man. The mission will have to happen the night I escape. There's no way that I can sneak from my room and into his office without being noticed.and I'll need Jarod's help. No, I'll need Gabe's. I didn't want to bring him into this, I don't want him to get hurt, but it's the only way. Besides, by now I'm sure he knows what's going on. Again logging onto an e-mail account I send another encrypted message, this time to Gabe. I quickly shut down the computer and disassemble it, taking the hard drive and wrapping it in a bag to prevent static electricity from erasing it, that's the last thing I need after all of this work. On our return trip I hide the drives and thank Angelo. With only seconds to spare, I refasten the vent and wander back to my position and wait for the cameras light to resume its blinking. A few seconds later it does and I let out a heavy sigh and crawl into bed and wait for the adrenalin to stop pumping.  
  
====  
  
It had only taken a few hours to get from DC to just outside Blue Cove, and they were busy setting up all of their equipment. On one side of the small two room cabin was where Gabe had decided to set up, as far from all windows and vents as possible, his paranoia preventing him from sitting to close to anywhere that could be easily accessed. Jarod, on the other hand, had immediately chosen the window as his background and had shoved a desk over and placed his laptop and DSA case on it.  
  
"I'm going to take a quick shower before we start going over the Centre layout, okay?" Jarod asked, but he had already picked out his clothes and was heading for the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.  
  
"Sure, whatever," was Gabe's only reply as the man shut the door. As soon as he was gone Gabe grabbed his duffle and pulled out a thin, top of the line laptop that he had purchased. The Agency had taught him well, maybe *too* well for he was unwilling to trust even them and had left his Agency issued computer back in his bleak apartment. Taking it he placed it on the desk and turned it on. He quickly reached back in his bag and pulled out an equally top of the line, non-Agency issued cell phone and plugged the computer in. It took mere seconds for him to connect to the internet and he immediately logged into his e-mail account. If what Jarod's contact had said was correct, Lor would be getting the information tonight, which would mean that she would have the opportunity to write him.  
  
It didn't take long for him to see that his assumptions were correct. He opened her message quickly, a small smile playing on his full lips. Staring at the screen his smile broke into a full grin. Running a hand through his already mused hair, he quickly read the code that he and his partner had conjured up years ago in order to communicate unbeknownst to the rest of the world. His smile faded, however, half way through the letter.  
  
**** Gabe:  
  
I figure by now you realize that I'm not on vacation. I mean, who am I kidding, me, take a vacation.and with out my fav cohort? C'mon!! I swear sometimes fooling the Agency is almost *to* easy. Anyway, some things are coming down here. They're going to try and lure Jarod here and I can't let that happen. I need you to get here tomorrow night without him. I'm going to break into Raines' office and get the rest of the files and blow this Popsicle stand. I need you here at 1850 at the exit point that I'm sure Jarod told you about. Someone will meet you there and lead you to a rendezvous point. Please Gabe, oh and bring our friends smile you know who I'm talking about!!  
  
Always Lor  
  
****  
  
At the last line Gabe smiled, glad he had thought of grabbing their bag of goodies. He looked at his watch. He had about twenty two hours to figure out how to get Jarod to stay here while he took off in the car. This wasn't going to be easy, but then again that's what made it fun. He was jerked from his thoughts as he heard the water being turned off. He quickly deleted his mail. Then, thinking quickly he deleted his history and cache as well with a quick keystroke. Unplugging the cell phone and turning off the computer he shoved all of the items back in his bag. He then went over and pulled out some blue prints and acted as though he had been studying them all awhile. He didn't know the extent to which Jarod would go in making sure that he was trust worthy, and the last thing he needed was Jarod reading his mail, that would cause a lot of complications that he didn't want to deal with.  
  
As Jarod exited the bathroom he saw Gabe leaning over a pile of blue prints. Sensing something was amiss he paused for a moment, but was unable to place the feeling. Perhaps, he rationalized, it was having someone with him on a mission. That must be it, he thought, realizing nothing had changed since he had left to shower. "You're up." He said, finally entering the room and causing Gabe to lift his head.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Shower, I thought you'd want one after all that driving."  
  
"Yeah, right, sure. Just give me like ten minutes and we can get started on this," he indicated the prints on the floor, "they're a bit more complicated than I was hopping for."  
  
"At the Centre nothing is easy, not even the layout." Jarod responded, smirking a little. Gabe grabbed his bag and took it with him, glad he had an excuse to keep it close.  
  
Jarod sat down by his laptop and quickly set it up so that he could go online. He needed to do a quick check of the Centre's happenings before settling in for a night of studying schematics that he all ready knew by heart. As his computer connecting a familiar voice announced "You have Mail". Quickly clicking on the icon, Jarod set out to read his mail. There was the usual amount from a few contacts he had kept on the outside, but on the bottom was an unfamiliar address, he clicked on it quickly. He was right, it was Lor, but the message wasn't in English. Good, he thought, she knew that they could be monitoring mail. It took him a few minutes to realize the message was in Finnish.  
  
****  
  
J -  
  
Alls well on the home front. I got the stuff.so long as you got the money. Kidding. I just wrote to let you know that Lyle and Mr. Parker are planning on you coming after me, so the information about me may now be tainted. They don't know that I'm working for you, so don't worry about that. I assure you I'm fine, as is everything else. If something *does* happen, which I'm sure it won't, these guys aren't exactly smart, Angelo will let you know. Until then keep your distance!! I'll let you know when I get everything!!  
  
Lorrie  
  
****  
  
Jarod hesitated for only a moment. He should have guessed that when they acquired a new Pretender that they would use that to lure him back. Only this time he knew about it before they did. He would just have to me more cautious when the time to recover Lorrie came about. Sitting back, he reassured himself that everything was all right and then logged himself into the Centre's accessible mainframe. After a quick search he saw that everything was still in order on all fronts. Apparently Lyle and daddy hadn't gotten around to messing around with the information yet. Hearing that water turn off, Jarod set about getting the schematics set out and prepared for a long night.  
  
====  
  
Miss Parker had been awoken at four am thanks to a call from Wonder boy and had been unable to get back to sleep, putting her in a rather foul mood. Unable to stand sitting around she had grabbed a quick shower, dressed and made it to the Centre in an hour. So here she was at five thirty am in her office when she could have very well sill been asleep if it weren't for that ass monkey. Sighing heavily she sat behind her desk thinking about the contents of the aforementioned wake up call. It wasn't his usual prank call, this one had a point and he got to it.  
  
"They want to lure me back using their latest project. It's a new approach, but it'll have the same results as all the other failed attempts thought up by your less than competent twin."  
  
"You realize its four fucking am, right?" She had demanded, not caring what her pompous twin was up to. "And if you called to inform me that my less than wonderful brother isn't the brightest crayon in the box then you're little behind the game, I knew that the first time I met him. Some genius you are."  
  
"That isn't the point Miss Parker, the point is that you need to keep an eye on you're dysfunctional family, they're getting a bit more creative than usual. And when Lyle gets ideas people end up dead." And with that he had hung up, leaving her to wonder if Lyle was doing a little planning where she was concerned. It was that thought which had prevented her from falling back to sleep, and that thought that had her here at five thirty digging through the Centre mainframe, Lyle's files to be more exact. Nothing had turned up yet, but she wasn't going to let that creepy bastard out of her sight.  
  
====  
  
I was awoken the next morning when Sydney came to get me from my chamber, as I now refer to it since I got in a little bit of trouble after calling it my 'personal hellhole'. I probably have a good bruise to prove it. After gathering my clothes Sydney, who made no mention of the marking, led me to the shower. I did what I had to quickly, anxious to get this day over with. It was going to be hard trying to stay focused on what I was going to have to do and finish ironing things out for tonight. I had left a note for Angelo early this morning when he had come to my vent. I look at the clock in Sydney's office and frown. Ten o'clock. Damn, I still had six hours before anything was going to even start being set in motion. I never have been known for patients, especially when something this big was about to happen.  
  
I let Sydney lead me to the SIM lab and we begin what would, if I were to stay in the Centre, become my routine. Thankfully today was going to be the first and last time I had to experience the mundane-ness of a regimented routine. We begin the simulations, after eating a bowl of mush, that Jarod and I had spent months training for. Apparently Sydney always preformed the same simulations with each and every one of his test subjects in order to compare the results. I let myself fall into the familiar act as I let my mind wonder over what's to come.  
  
====  
  
Gabe was sitting at his desk reviewing the notes he had taken last night and trying to figure out just how he was going to get Jarod to stay here. He really didn't want to have to drug the man, just in case something went wrong, but he also didn't want him to be able to follow and put himself in the line of fire. Running both hands through his hair he leaned back in his chair and stretched, stealing a look across the room. Jarod was still sitting over by his window still typing away at his computer. He leaned back until his hands touched the wall, then came back to his sitting position.  
  
He knew that from here it would take twenty eight minutes to get to the trail on the road, those were Jarod's calculations and he knew to trust them. He also knew that in a full run it took another seven minutes to get to the air intake. So, taking all of that into consideration he had forty six minutes before he had to be out of here. Sighing, he decided that there was one option, he felt a little guilty about it, but it wasn't the only way to insure the Pretender's safety, besides at least this way he wouldn't have to knock the snot out of him.  
  
"Hey Jarod?" Gabe asked from his corner.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is it just me or are we completely out of groceries?"  
  
Looking around at the barren room Jarod realized that the sparse amount of food that they had brought with them had been completely depleted. "Wow, I didn't think we would go through the food so fast."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm a growing boy and you're a junk-aholic. Not a good combination if you want to keep food in the house. I guess we have to go to the store."  
  
Jarod paused for a moment, a look of dismay clouding his features. "Small problem, the Centre is expecting me to come and rescue Lorrie." He quickly holds up his hand to prevent the younger man from speaking. "Don't worry, they haven't discovered who she is, it's just that there will be sweepers all over Blue Cove looking for me."  
  
"Not a problem at all. I go in, but some groceries. Anyone asks I'm here camping with some friends in college." Gabe shrugged nonchalantly. "We just have to make up a list."  
  
Jarod looked unconvinced, not quit sure if it was a good idea, but at this point it was the only thing they could do if they wanted to eat. "All right, but make sure no one follows you back here."  
  
"I think your forgetting a little something Jarod, I have worked for the CIA for the last three years. I know what I'm doing."  
  
Jarod smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it's just hard to imagine someone so young working for them."  
  
Gabe's face turned dark as he stood and walked into the bedroom. "It wasn't by choice." And with that he slammed the door. Jarod, realizing he had hit a nerve, stayed quit and began to make the grocery list.  
  
Gabe paced the bedroom, trying to calm himself. Keep it together Gabe, he thought to himself, No one knows what happened, its okay. As long as you stay calm no one will ever know and everything will be just fine. So go back out there like nothing happened, grab the list and some money, grab the bag and go save your partner. Having gathered himself Gabe opened the door to see Jarod making the grocery list. He looked at his watch. He had ten minutes before he had to leave.  
  
"Okay," Jarod finally said as he looked up from the piece of paper in front of him, "this should last us the rest of our time here." He handed the list to Gabe and fifty dollar bill. "That should cover it." Gabe nodded and headed for the door. "What's with the bag?"  
  
"I never leave it. Look, I'll be back in about two hours. I wanna make a good appearance, look at fishing gear and all that for good measure."  
  
Jarod nodded. "All right, and be careful!!" He yelled after the young man, but was met with the slamming of the door. Shaking his head Jarod got back to what he had been doing before he was interrupted.  
  
At sixty five miles an hour the twenty eight minute trip was cut back to twenty minutes, giving him plenty of time to get to the rendezvous point. Swinging the heavy pack onto his back, Gabe set out at a full run determined to get to the air vent as quickly as possible without being seen.  
  
====  
  
This waiting is going to kill me. Fifteen minutes, that's all, just fifteen minutes. I'm hiding my excitement rather well, but since I'm passing the time doing sit ups it's not too hard. I just can't tire myself out. There's a lot that has to be done in the next couple of hours and the adrenalin rush might not last that long so I'll need some energy in reserve. I look at the camera and wonder where Miss Parker and her little posse are. They'll still be here, I made sure of that. I heard about Jarod's phone call to Parker this morning and made sure that Lyle would have to stay late reviewing some files that had been mysteriously placed in his office. And thanks to the little talk Parker had this morning there was no way that she was leaving before Lyle, and Broots and Sydney would stay by her side.  
  
Five more minutes. I stop doing my sit ups and just kinda glance around my room, looking a lot more bored than I felt. God I hope Gabe got my message. If not this was going to be a lot harder than I would like, in fact, I could very possibly not make it out alive. But, if nothing else, I would make sure the others did. A lot of horrible things have happened here and to the people that occupy this place and I will get them out, no matter what.  
  
====  
  
Gabe arrived at the air vent with three minutes to spare. His running time was seriously hindered by the heavy pack, but he had made it undetected. Standing above the vent huffing, he waited for the man he was to meet. He didn't have to wait long before the cover to the vent was slid aside and an older man with light red hair smiled crookedly at him. "Angelo take you to Lorrie."  
  
Nodding Gabe removed the pack and stepped into the vent, using one hand to hold onto the ladder and the other to hold the pack. It was slow progress, but they made it to the bottom. The man in front of him smiled again and said. "Take out cameraman."  
  
"Wait shouldn't we just disable the camera?"  
  
"Alarms, eyes everywhere."  
  
Not really understanding the man's garbled English but realizing he knew the working of the system a lot better than he, Gabe nodded. "Fine, we'll take out the camera man."  
  
Before they resumed crawling through the vents Gabe opened his bag. Digging through it carefully he finally came across his weapon of choice. A 9mm SW99 Smith and Wesson, all black with a four inch barrel. He smiled as he weighed the twenty five ounce gun in his hand and then tucked the gun in the back waistline of his pants. A comforting feeling washed over him as he felt the cold steel where it belonged.  
  
Slowly the two men crawled through the air vents. Gabe pushing the bag with his knees each time he moved them forward, the vent being to small for him to carry the bag on his back, not to mention it would block access to his gun. It took about five minutes of intense crawling before they reached the air duct that lead to the surveillance room. Angelo moved aside to give Gabe a better look. There were two men. One sitting in front of the monitors, the other over by a recording devise that look like a bigger version of the DSA player Jarod carried with him.  
  
Gabe came up with a plan quickly and began quietly rummaging through his bag. After a few seconds he came up with what looked like a mini dart gun and a small plastic case containing needles with feathers on them. Carefully he took out two of the darts and loaded them into the gun. This would be a lot quieter than a gun and it would save lives, something Gabe was intent on doing unless it was absolutely necessary to end one. Taking aim through the large cracks in the vent, Gabe sent the two darts flying in rapid succession. Each one hitting its target and within a matter of minutes both men were out cold, and would stay that way for at least three hours.  
  
Without smiling, but still feeling very satisfied, Gabe turned to his companion. "Next?"  
  
"Get Lorrie." Gabe nodded his agreement and let the man lead the way.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. Part 3 will be out as soon as its Beta-d 


	3. Chapter 3

A Walk in the Dark Part 3 Disclaimer and rest in Part 1  
  
=====  
  
Three minutes and we can get this party started. By now the people who monitored the cameras should have been taken out, but I don't really want to chance it if they haven't, so I don't let on that all hell is about to break loose. "C'mon Gabe," I whisper out load, willing him to come while pacing the floor, my back to the vent.  
  
"You're wish is my command." Came a familiar deep voice from behind me followed by the clank the vent made as it hit the floor. I spin around to see my partner hop out of the vent a smirk playing on his lips. I break into a smile and walk over to him, though right now I want to hug the bastard.  
  
"Just couldn't stand being away from me could you?" I smile up at him.  
  
"Actually I just wanted to shoot someone," he shrugged, "coming here gives me that opportunity."  
  
I roll my eyes, men and their toys. "Did you bring the stuff?"  
  
"Never leave home without it." He smiled as he pulled my handgun from the bag. A beautiful piece of work and I can feel my hands ache to hold it again, and as I feel the cold steel in my hands a shiver of ecstasy washes over me. It's a 4053TSW Smith and Wesson forty caliber. At twenty six ounces it weighs just a little more than Gabe's, something I find great pleasure in teasing him about, and the small three and a half inch barrel packs one hell of a punch. But the best part of this gun is the way the satin stainless steel finish feels against the skin of my lower back. I come back to reality when I see Gabe staring at my glazed over eyes. Gathering my senses I put the gun in the waist of my Centre issued pants and start to get in the air vent.  
  
"Wait, don't you want the clothes I brought?"  
  
"Huh?" I ask, momentarily confused. Gabe grabbed clothes from my house?  
  
"I figured you couldn't work with out your jeans and t-shirt." He smiles at me holding out the clothes. My favorite pair of worn jeans, with the holes in the knees, and the tank top I wore on almost every mission. I considered it my 'lucky' outfit, but the fact that Gabe remembered was almost earth shattering. He wasn't one to dwell on the meaningless details.  
  
"I'm surprised you remembered, hell yeah I want them!!"  
  
"I'm trained to notice things Lor." He said handing me the clothes. I grab them and turn my back, quickly donning the outfit and turn back sliding the gun into the waist line of my jeans. Perfect.  
  
"Okay, let's get this show on the road." I climb in to the vent where Angelo has been patiently waiting for the last three minutes, and now holding the hard drives I had hidden earlier. After I managed to hoist myself with little trouble considering my ribs were still aching from Lyle's assault, Gabe followed and we were on our way to Raines' office.  
  
We came to a junction in the vent and I paused, causing Gabe to pull to a halt, and after realizing I had stopped, Angelo turned around as well. "What's up?" Gabe asked from behind me.  
  
"We have to get out of here as soon as possible, the cameramen are out but there's no telling if someone will go up there and check it out. I think we should split up." I sit back on my haunches to look at both men. "Here's the plan. I want you, Angelo, to take Gabe to go get Parker and Company. I'm gunna head to Raines' office and get what we need. Then we can meet back here."  
  
"I don't know about that, Lor, what if."  
  
"Gabe if we don't split up all of us are in for a world of hurt. This way, if one person isn't back here we can sneak up and make sure the other is okay."  
  
Gabe looked at her, still undecided about her decision, but after an encouraging nod from Angelo he relented. "Okay, but if your not."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You'll walk in like the macho man you wish you were."  
  
"Hey I could kick your ass."  
  
"Big man, beating on a girl." I say as I start crawling in the opposite direction.  
  
"You're not a girl Lor," He paused and I knew what was coming, "you're CIA super-secret operative."  
  
I chuckle to myself as I crawl through the vents. Ever since we started working together, about two years ago, we had this Mission Impossible thing about being 'super-secret' agents. Our boss got kinda pissed off when we walked down the hallways of our sector holding guns, unloaded with the safety on of course, and sang our theme song to pass the time. I couldn't help but giggle when he was yelling us, asking what kind of rinky-dink agency we thought this was, "This isn't some kid's game, it's serious business." I felt like I was a little six year old being yelled at for picking up daddy's power drill or something.  
  
I'm ripped out of my revere when I realize that I'm at the duct leading to Raines' office. "Score," I mumble to myself as I check to make sure no one is there. Grinning I carefully remove the vent and climb out. I rub my hands together and get to work on picking the lock on his desk.  
  
====  
  
Lyle had been staying late, looking over some files that had been left on his desk concerning his latest endeavor, and he was, to say the least, a little worried. According to the files this Lorrie wasn't at all who she pretended to be. However, it was near impossible to believe what the files said. A CIA agent? The Centre had had the CIA in their pocket for years, there was no way they would send in an operative.unless of course they had gotten brave and decided to try and figure out the inner workings of the Centre so they could enact a take over. Well, that was going to happen over his dead body. There was no way he was going to just hand over his family's legacy to some do-nothing, pussy footed government agency.  
  
Walking up to the room marked Surveillance he swiped an unmarked card and waited for the green light. Mere seconds later he entered the room only to find the two sweepers, who were supposed to be watching the camera's, unconscious. "Son of a bitch, what the hell is going on?" Lyle shouted as though the two men could answer him. Stepping over one man, unconcerned with the state of his mortality, he inspected each camera, looking for the rogue agent he knew would be missing from her room. Indeed she was, but she wasn't on any of the other cameras, either. He was about to turn and call a team of Cleaners when a movement on the camera caught his eye. "Jackpot," he said, grinning evilly as he turned and exited the room.  
  
====  
  
Gabe followed the other man cautiously as he scurried through the vents wishing that he knew a little more about the layout and schedule of the people that occupied the building. He had no idea who was here, when the shift changes occurred in the Surveillance room, or the prevention measures implemented when an infiltration was detected. For all he knew machine guns would be opened up on them.  
  
Finally they came to a halt in front of a vent, Angelo grinning broadly, obviously proud. Gabe listened carefully and could hear the voices of the people that occupied the room.  
  
"Where is he Broots?" A female voice demanded. Through the cracks in the grate he could see the leggy brunette, Miss Parker, was standing behind the ectomorphic looking man.  
  
"I don't see him in his office.let me do another search, the camera's.." Gabe tuned out the conversation as he looked for the other man that should be in the room, when Gabe didn't see him he decided that now would be the time to get them; dealing with two people was a lot easier than three. Careful he removed the grate, and with the stealth of a cat burglar, jumped gracefully to the floor, grabbing his gun as he did so.  
  
Parker was caught off guard by the quite thump from behind her, and turned quickly, reaching for her gun. "Uh-uh-uh," Gabe chided, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "I'm not great with introductions, so here's the deal. You two come with me, we get the quack, and we get the hell outta here. Get it?"  
  
"And why the hell would I go with you?" Parker demanded, giving him a look that could castrate a man. Gabe, however, just raised an eyebrow and spoke to her condescendingly.  
  
"You'll come with me because, A, I have a gun pointed at your pretty little head, one that I would hate to have to put a hole in, and B, because Lorrie sent me to fetch you. So you either come with me the easy way and don't get hurt, or you get to stay here and play with the Centre personal after they find out that you knew about Lorrie all along."  
  
"Uh, Miss Parker?" Asked Broots from his terminal. "I'm voting we go with him."  
  
"Smart man, they should have put you in charge." Parker looked back at Broots like she wanted to beat him to a pulp, but turned back to Gabe.  
  
"Fine. Go get Freud." She demanded with a snap of her fingers. Broots jumped up from his chair, but paused when Gabe yelled out a warning.  
  
"If you're not back here in five minutes, you'll have to find someone else to play the leading role in your wet dreams." Broots blushed slightly, hung his head, and nodded. Parker just glared at the man before her.  
  
"Where's Lorrie?"  
  
Gabe shook his head. "You and Jarod have this problem with hostage etiquette. See no asking questions of the man with the gun, and," he dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, indicating the camera with a sweep of his gun hand, "There are ears and eyes all over this place."  
  
Parker shut her mouth, pursing her lips into a tight line not liking the fact that he was right, but realizing it all the same. She stood, her arms crossed, while she waited for Broots to return with the doctor. Finally Broots came in with Sydney following close behind. "Good, everyone's here, let's go." Gabe pointed to the vent and indicated that the others should enter.  
  
"Oh hell no, there's no way I am ruining a seven hundred dollar suit and a pair of high heels to crawl through a vent when I am quite capable of walking out of here." Parker refused to move, and the other two men stood behind her, unwilling to leave her side.  
  
Just then something caught Broots' eye on the computer screen. "Uh, Miss Parker, I just found Lyle."  
  
====  
  
It had only taken me a couple seconds to pick the rather simple lock that Raines relied on to protect his files. The hard part was that Raines didn't believe in the ancient art of alphabetical filing, or filing in any sort of order. After about ten minutes of searching I had only recovered two of the four files that I was looking for. I sighed heavily as I pulled the drawer out further and put the pen light in my mouth. Finally, I open the drawer above it and dump its contents on the floor; the only other place I can think of the files being is in a secret compartment. My hypothesis is proven correct when I pry off the false bottom of the drawer. Within it lie the two other files that I was looking for causing me to smile around the flashlight. My smile faded, however, when the door was kicked open.  
  
Still crouched behind Raines' desk, I pull my gun and look through the hole provided for foot room and see a pair of dress shoes standing by the door. "Come out come out, wherever you are." Came Lyle's mocking tone as I see the feet start walking toward me. Damn!! And things were going so well.  
  
"Ollie, Ollie, Oxen free." I say, standing with my gun pointed at his head.  
  
"I see you've managed to acquire some new clothing and a weapon. Very nice, so who are you working with."  
  
"Nice try Lyle, but I'm not an idiot. For all you know I could have killed the person in the Laundry facility and taken the clothes. As for the weapon, they aren't exactly a rare commodity here."  
  
"Touché. But what I do know is that you, Lorrie, are not who you seem to be."  
  
I roll my eyes at him. "Wow, you were president of the State-the-Obvious club in high school, weren't you? No shit Sherlock."  
  
Lyle tries hard to ignore my insults and stay on topic, but I can see his rage and know he's loosing control. I just have to play it out a little longer. "Why did the CIA send you?"  
  
I laugh loudly at him, stopping only to choke out a response. "You think the CIA sent me? No wonder you weren't trained as a Pretender, you're intellect is about as abstract as that of a small rock. Who would have me come here and steal out of Raines' office? Who is the only one who could train me to pass Sydney's examination? Think Lyle, I know it's hard, but you can do it."  
  
"Jarod." The man actually sounds shocked.  
  
"Give the kid a cookie, he got one right."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Good Lord, I cannot believe they find you to be an asset here. Do I have to spell everything out? I'm stealing information for him." Lyle has moved further into the room, stepping closer to me. I stay where I am, using the big desk as a barrier.  
  
"Well," a wicked grin spreads across his hansom face. I can almost see the wheels turning in his head, "it looks like I have myself Pretender bait."  
  
====  
  
"Where is he?" Gabe demands, keeping his gun trained on the trio, but glancing at the computer screen.  
  
"Oh dear, this isn't good. He, uh..."  
  
"For God's sake spit it out!! Where is *he*?" Gabe demanding, swinging his gun to point it at the man.  
  
Broots looked over at him, a frown and a look of concern coloring his features. "He just entered Mr. Raines' office."  
  
"Shit!!" The man yelled, letting his gun swing down to his side as he ran the other through his hair. "I *knew* I shouldn't have let her go." Bringing his gun back up at the others he looked up to see Angelo in the vent. "Go wait at the junction; I'm going in head on. Fucking bastard, if he so much as scratches her I'll have him eating his own balls."  
  
The trio looked at him, Parker and Sydney's faces not betraying any sort of emotion, but Broots looked like he might faint. Gabe tucked his gun back in the waist of his pants and turned to the three people before him. "Let's go." Surprisingly, Miss Parker said nothing. She just turned on her heel and led the way. "Hey Parker," she stopped when she heard his voice. "Can you take off the shoes? Everyone in the damn state knows our position."  
  
"Fine." She said, the hostility obvious in her voice, but she complied and kept walking. It didn't take long before they reached the office. They stopped just around the corner and Parker turned to the younger man. "What's your game plan Robin?"  
  
"Uh, kill him, duh." He said, glancing around the corner and mentally measuring the distance to the door.  
  
"It's not that easy, I've tried, twice. He's still alive."  
  
Gabe looked back at her, giving her a once over. "Well, let's hope I'm a better shot then, huh?" Thinking for a second, a grin that made Broots and Sydney a little nervous came over him. "On second thought, it'll be more fun in the long run if we keep him alive. To bad. Just wait here, if I whistle or you hear a gunshot, come armed and ready. Until then, keep watch."  
  
Parker and the others had no choice but to agree when he left them standing against the wall. Making sure she still had her gun, Parker watched for any obstacle.  
  
====  
  
Uh-oh, Lyle's planning something, so not good. "What are you gunna do Lyle? Shoot me and try to offer up dead meat to the man? Because you're going to have to kill me before I'll cooperate."  
  
He's still smiling wickedly at me. "No, there are much easier ways to deal with people like you. Just drug you up, keeping you alive long enough to get Jarod back here. Hmmm, I wonder how much the CIA would offer to have you back."  
  
"CIA? Why Lyle, I think you just might be delusional." The whole CIA thing was to discredit Lyle, the last thing I needed was them getting my admission on tape. If the CIA were to see it they would deny it till the end of time.  
  
"Don't give me that bull." THWAK!! Lyle's sentence is cut off when Gabe kicks his legs out from under him and he hits the floor hard. "What the fu." Once again Lyle's sentence is cut off when Gabe kicks him hard in the ribs.  
  
"No swearing in front of the woman-folk." He says, smiling at me from where he was towering over a now very sore Lyle. Slowly he begins to stand, ready to face off the new intruder.  
  
"She's not a woman, she's a bitch." For a second I see something flicker in Gabe's eyes, but it's to fast to tell what it is, his next move, however, gives me a clue as to what it might have been.  
  
Gabe pulled his gun before Lyle could move any further and put it to Lyle's temple, and got in his face, his eyes barring into the other man's. "There are a few things that you never to say to the people that hold your meaningless existence in their hands, and one of them is to never *ever* call them names that could be interpreted as an insult. Get it?"  
  
I smile as he uses his little 'I mean business' catch phrase. Lyle, on the other hand, finds no humor in it and gulps visibly. "Got it."  
  
"Good." He stays in the man's face a little longer, deliberately invading his space in order to intimidate. Then he backs off, a cruel smile replacing the hard look that he wore before. "Now that we have an understanding, it's time to get down to business. We are leaving, and you my friend, are going to be here waiting when the infamous Mr. Raines comes in to find he's been robbed. Won't that be fun?"  
  
"Not really, but if want to stay your more than welcome," Lyle said as he caught Gabe's gun arm and hit it hard, causing him to loose his grip and momentarily disorienting him. He quickly regains his bearings, but now it's Lyle who has his gun on Gabe. "Seems the fuck up fairy has visited us again, see, there's a rule that I like to follow."  
  
I walk up behind Lyle, who in his haste seems to have forgotten all about little ol' me, a huge mistake on his part. I calmly tap him on the shoulder, causing him to spin and take his attention off Gabe. "Forgetting someone?" I ask before landing a right hook on his left cheek, below him Gabe grabs his gun hand and wretches it hard, bringing Lyle to the ground. "Now, will you just please cooperate with us, this game of 'who's got the big mean gun' is getting tiring, and I'll win in the end, so let's move on shall we? Now, get your skanky ass in that chair so that I can tie you up," I pause and look at Gabe, who is looking like he would take great pleasure in putting an extra hole in Lyle's derrière. I smirk menacingly and look down at the man. "Or, I can let Gabe here have his way and shoot you in that sickeningly cute ass and then make you sit on the chair," I shrug nonchalantly, "your choice."  
  
After considering for a moment if I would follow through with my threats, and then seeing the look in Gabe's eye, he crawls over the chair and sits. "Good boy," Gabe says as he walks over and pats the man on the head like one would a puppy. "Hey Lor, get me the rope from the bag, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing." I walk over to where he left the bag and grab the rope. I bring it over to him and hand it off when I hear a gunshot.  
  
====  
  
Parker was standing guard watching one hallway while Broots and Sydney watched the other. It had been a good five minutes and there had been some yelling coming form the room that she feared would draw attention. A little on edge Miss Parker was a little startled when she saw someone coming. Hissing a warning to Broots and Syd around the corner, she cut off the Sweeper. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to put some files on Mr. Raines' desk."  
  
"I'll take those." Parker said, sticking out a well manicured hand.  
  
The man looked at it for a moment and shook his head. "Sorry Miss Parker, but these are confidential. I can't let you have them."  
  
Miss Parker's eyes decreased in size until they were only slits. "I think if you want to live to see another day you will."  
  
The Sweeper, braver than most, still refused and kept walking, moving past her. Pulling her gun, Parker pointed the weapon at him and once again ground out her warning. Still taking no heed and ignoring the gun, he kept walking. Just as he was about to pass her she shot. The man's eyes got big as he felt the bullet enter, never being able to hear the sound. He fell to the ground with a thump, while Miss Parker replaced her gun. Looking at Broots and Syd she motioned for them to get into the office. After dragging the body around the corner and using the man's jacket to wipe up the blood, she followed suit.  
  
====  
  
"What the hell was that?" I ask as when the trio enters. Lyle was still seated, and was now bound quiet tightly. He had stopped struggling only after Gabe had hit him across the face.  
  
"Sweeper didn't want to play nice." Parker said, wiping her hands on Lyle's suit, trying to get the blood off while giving him a tight, cold grin.  
  
"Well now that you've killed a guard we have no choice but to use the vents, and don't argue, I lack the patients." Gabe said, pushing the desk over to the air vent.  
  
Not putting up a fight Miss Parker, Broots and Sydney all climbed in to the vent, following me to the junction. Gabe climbed in last, and after a final wave to a very agitated Lyle, followed as well.  
  
After reaching the junction, a very happy and anxious Angelo led us to our exit point. Crawling out of same ventilation duct that Jarod had used some five years ago, we piled out only to be met by a screaming alarm and flood lights sweeping the area. "Shit." I say, staying low. "What now?"  
  
"Now we run like hell. Follow me!" Gabe said, getting up from his crouched position and running hunched over across the field. Motioning for Parker and company to follow, I brought up the rear, sweeping the area with my gun, ready to fire. I was worried about leaving Angelo behind, but there was still a lot that had to be done. The papers I had given Lyle had to be destroyed and the desk moved back in place. I just hope that he's okay.  
  
My concerns are overridden my more pressing matters as a Sweeper clad in the required black suit came running across the field. I see him raise his gun and watch his mouth move. I quickly pull the trigger, hitting him in his shooting arm. I don't want to kill the guy, just incapacitate him. He falls to the ground clutching his arm. I turn and run after my fellow escapees and almost run into one of the short trees that line the field. Ducking a branch, I turn to look behind us, nothing, but I can hear voices yelling and footsteps. Apparently Gabe hears them as well because he makes a sharp turn into the woods that lines the field and continues to zigzag through them. Parker, still barefoot, is making good time, as is Broots. But I think in his case it's more a matter of adrenalin and fear than being in shape. Sydney, however, is having trouble and is breathing really hard. I come up next to him and put one arm around his waist. "You okay?"  
  
"Just," he pauses to breath, "a little out of shape."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take out time." I say as I begin to walk with him, keeping my voice low and ears open, listening for any sound indicated someone might be closing in.  
  
"You," he pauses again, "don't know where the car is."  
  
"With all of them running there's bound to be a trail, just look for broken branches." I say supporting him as I push to walk a little faster. I don't like being in the woods without being able to lend all of my attention. We walk for another hundred feet when I hear a noise behind us. I put a finger to my lips, indicating to Sydney that I heard someone behind us. I help him lean against a tree and turn, expecting to see a Sweeper. Instead Gabe comes face to face with the business end of my gun.  
  
"I've seen your gun before, Lor, now put it away. It's not time for show and tell." He said grinning. "What's the hold up?" He whispers.  
  
Just as quietly I reply, "Syd's been having some problems breathing. He isn't exactly in shape or youthful."  
  
"We only have like another hundred feet. I guess those Sweepers or whatever aren't very good at tracking. We left one hell of a trail."  
  
"Yeah well, I don't think they are hired based on IQ." I say as we walk back to Sydney. We both take a side and begin to walk. We make it to the edge of the woods, and the car is immediately on the other side. Putting Syd in back with the others, I climb into the passenger seat while Gabe climbs into the driver's side.  
  
"Buckle up everyone." He says as he throws the car into gear and hits the gas peddle. I can only assume that we are headed back to Jarod's. Everyone in the car stays silent, no one quite sure what to talk about.  
  
I steal a look over at Gabe and see that his lips are pursed into a straight line, his brow furrowed, and he looks angry. I'm not quite sure why until I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I have a huge bruise that covers a good portion of the left side of my face and my eyes are sunken in a little from stress. I gently reach up and touch the bruise, wincing at the pain. Bringing my hand down I now know why he's so mad. He's all ways been my protector and this time he couldn't be there to make sure nothing happened. He felt like he failed me, I can tell by the he's holding himself. I start to feel more than a little guilty for making him worry about me, for not telling him, but I knew this was risky, that I could get hurt, and that's why I didn't want him to know. I wouldn't have been able to do my job if he were stepping in to protect me. At least he waited for my signal.  
  
I gently reach over and put a hand on his leg, just above the knee, and give it a gentle squeeze. He looks over at me out of the corner of his eye, but I kept my eyes straight forward. He knows what I'm thinking, and showing it would start something I'm not sure I can or want to finish. I slowly remove my hand and adjust the mirror to look in the back. Parker is sitting ramrod straight looking out the side window, her thoughts obviously elsewhere. Broots is shifting uncomfortably in his chair and that's when I remember his daughter. "Where's your daughter?" I ask him, looking in his eyes through the mirror.  
  
"At her Grandma's in eastern Washington." He said, twisting his hands nervously. He's obviously worried about her and rightfully so. Digging through the bag at my feet I pull out Gabe's cell and hand it to him.  
  
"Call her, tell her to get on the move until we can arrange to get them to you." Nodding his thanks, Broots quickly dials the number, but my attention is drawn to Sydney who is sitting by the other window. He has a small smile playing on his lips and I know he's thinking about Jarod, and I also know that he's worried about seeing him again, of what Jarod will think of him after all he's done. I may not know Sydney well, but I do know a decent amount about Jarod and I can tell you this, Jarod can't wait to see this man again.  
  
We hit a bump in the road as we leave pavement and start traveling on a gravel road. Minutes later we pull up to a cabin and Gabe pulls to a halt. Everyone piles out. Sydney and Miss Parker are absentmindedly fiddling with straightening their suites, and Broots is looking about curiously. I smirk a little and follow a still tight lipped Gabe to the door of the cabin. I put out a hand and gently touch his back, letting him know that it's okay, and not to blame Jarod. I can tell that he blames him, but without Jarod I would have been dead the first day I was there. I feel him stiffen a little at my brush of a touch, and then relax. He opens the door and I hear Jarod inside. "I was starting to get worried. It's been almost three hours."  
  
I hear his sharp intake of breath when I enter. "Lorrie, what happened?" He takes a step closer, but is stopped when Miss Parker enters. "Pa.parker? Wha?" Turning to Gabe a look of fury comes over the man's face. Stepping closer he comes eye to eye with my unblinking partner. "You went in after them and you didn't tell me??!! What the hell is wrong with you, any number of things could have gone wrong and you wouldn't have had any back up!! I know that place."  
  
"No Jarod," came his calm reply, calmer than he felt I'm sure. "If you had gone in you would have gone on emotions, not on the mission. Lyle and his little friends where trying to lure you in and they would have used your sense of duty against you, and you would have let them. I wasn't willing to risk the lives of four people just so you could play hero." Gabe kept eye contact with the other man until Jarod was forced to look away.  
  
Angrily, Jarod stomped off into the bedroom and shut the door. Ushering everyone inside I indicated that they should get comfortable. "Sorry about that guys, I know you were looking forward to a nice welcome party," I see Miss Parker roll her eyes, "but it seems that Jarod's in a rather foul mood."  
  
"Can we leave? I have places to be, people to avoid, the usual." Parker asked, annoyed that she was stuck at 'Wonder boy's' home.  
  
"We need to wait and talk to Jarod." I say as convincingly and conversationally as I can. I look over at Gabe who seems unconcerned.  
  
"Well I'm not willing to waste my time while Jarod mopes about over something that is over and done with." Standing Parker walks up to the bedroom and slams open the door. "If you don't get your ass out here in two second I'm leaving." And with that she returns to the couch. Seconds later Jarod was also standing in the living room, taking center stage in the armchair that sat at the front of the room.  
  
Avoiding Gabe's stare, Jarod paid special attention to the three that sat on the couch. "I know your wondering why you're here, especially with me, the one person that you've been trained to capture," a knowing look passes between both Parker and Jarod, and I can't help but feel a small spark of electricity. After a second he continues. "But I have good reason. As you know I sent Lorrie into the Centre, there she retrieved some information for me, information vital in bringing down the Centre and giving Miss Parker and I the answers that we have both been looking for. I wanted the three of you safe before I made any move. I would have no one to blame but myself if something happened to any of you," he pauses, making eye contact with all three. "So that's why you're here."  
  
Sydney just looks at his protégé with a proud smile, Broots looks more confused then ever, and Miss Parker looks torn between angry and appreciative. "So what do we do know?" Broots asks, voicing his concern.  
  
"Well I can make up identities and passports for all of you and you can decide from there." Jarod raises his arms, palms up. "I can't make any of you stay," he looks pointedly at Parker, though I'm sure it's not a conscious act, "but I won't argue if you want to help me implement my plan to take down the Centre. It'll take a while, but it'll be well worth it."  
  
All three look like this is the biggest decision of their lives. "I.I'll stay." Broots was the first to speak, but after the words left his lips he looked a lot more confident and smiled. "I am definitely in."  
  
"Good to hear Mr. Broots." Jarod reached over and clapped the man on the back, smiling at him. He turned to the other two and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not willing to leave without spending a little time with the man I consider a son, and I wouldn't mind enacting some revenge for the life I helped steal along the way." Smiling sorrowfully the older man walked over to Jarod and clasped his hand in his. "Thank you Jarod."  
  
Jarod stood quickly and embraced the older man. "No, thank you Sydney." He said, hugging the man tightly to him. He finally let go and looked at the other man like a small child you have just been rewarded for his good behavior.  
  
Miss Parker was still sitting on the couch. "I'm not hugging you Wonder boy, and there won't be any mush, but I want to get those bastards and find out the truth about me, about my mom, and my parentage."  
  
"You're in?" He asked like a small boy not daring to believe that it was true.  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Miss Parker nodded. Jarod smiled and picked her up off the couch and hugged her. "Thank you Parker, that means everything to me." Miss Parker didn't return the hug, but I saw her relax in his arms and I know that it's only a matter of time before something serious starts between those two. I smile slightly and look at Gabe. I see him smiling as well. He slowly turns his head and we lock eyes, speaking a million words in that fraction of a second. My smile grows brighter, and he nods slightly. I think we're like Parker and Jarod in a way, trapped in circumstances that don't allow you to feel for someone else without it being used to hurt you, the only difference is that we're on the same side.  
  
I turn my attention back to the trio and stand. "Here are the hard drives and files," I say, handing them over after retrieving them from the bag. "I hope you find what you're looking for." I say, looking him hard in the eye, getting my true point across in few words.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" He asks, concerned.  
  
Gabe walks up to stand directly behind me. Close enough to feel, but not to touch. "Places to be, corporations to infiltrate, bad guys to catch." He says on a monotone.  
  
"But I never." He started, and I hold up my hand to stop him.  
  
"No need Jarod, just doing what's right. Besides our staying here won't help you. By now the CIA knows what we've done, and our staying here will only hamper your plans. We gotta jet out of here, being a rogue agent means a life on the run, but," I nod my head back indicating Gabe, "I have travel companion. Besides, we'll be around to help when the time comes." I look at him and the others. "Good luck." And with that I turn, walking out the door with Gabe picking up our bag and following before the others can speak.  
  
Together we begin walking down the dark road. Standing close to him but keeping my head up, matching his confident stride as we, two people on the run, walking together through the darkness, and heading toward the unknown. 


End file.
